


Morse is sad

by a_cat_named_cat



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cat_named_cat/pseuds/a_cat_named_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this as a joke because I was bored and my friend told me to write some Endeavor fanfiction. I'll make an actual fic soon, promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morse is sad

Morse was a sad boy. So sad. All the time. Then he sees Thursday. Thursday is funny. More is less sad.

The end


End file.
